The Alteration II
by Highkicker10
Summary: The team is back for action and Kim Possible as well, but this time they are going to face a greater threat from the forces of evil. Will they able to stop them in time?
1. Chapter 1

Characters:

Ron Stoppable a.k.a. Rowland Stone

Rufus a.k.a. Rena Sanderson

* * *

It was nearly five months have past, Ron and his team have completed the construction of their new transport gunship. Fortunately, there was no villain's activities happened recently when they were working on the construction of the Super Dragon.

 **A-19 Super Dragon**

Description:

It's structure was similar to the Bell Boeing V-22 Osprey and the Super Dragon was slightly larger than the size of the Osprey. Their transport gunship looked like one of the futuristic aircrafts, the aircraft's cockpit was similar like the design of the Russian Mil Mi-24 Superhind, and the wingspan of the aircraft was quite large.

The cockpit is built interconnected with the hull of the aircraft which the pilots can leave their places for a moment while the aircraft is on 'Autopilot' mode. There is small pathway on the left of the pilot's seats for the pilots to move in or out from their place before a blast door behind them separated the cockpit and the hull. The Super Dragon can be controlled by a single pilot or two pilots if necessarily needed.

For it's power plant, it's used four jet engines which it had the capability of vertical take-off and landing (VTOL). The thrusters are built on both sides of the aircraft which there are two large-sized on both wings (a few meters before the weapon systems) and another two medium-sized near the rear end.

For the interior, it had a quite of large space for transportation and storage, for example, it can bring supplies or even small vehicles like motorcycles or ATV's.

For it's armaments, there was a 75mm autocannon system (same like the ones used on the destroyer ship but in a compact sized) beneath the centre of the aircraft. At the end of both aircraft's wings, there was a M242 Bushmaster 20mm chaingun.

"Good work everyone...tomorrow we will take a break and do the first test flight later" Ron said,

"Okay Ron..." some of the girls nodded before leaving the hangar.

After two days, everyone got ready for the first test flight of the Super Dragon where Ron, Michelle, Joan, and Siera will be going onboard the aircraft.

"Rufus, you all will stay here for backup. If anything happens, we will contact you immediately" the blonde man informed them,

"Sure Ron" the blonde girl nodded,

"Michelle...Joan, are you ready?" he asked them,

"Of course" Michelle was in her pilot suit along with Joan while Ron was in his green fatigue and Siera, who tagged along was in her black fatigue.

Rufus with Feona was refueling the aircraft as Michelle was seated in the main pilot seat and Joan was at the secondary pilot seat just behind her while Siera and Ron was at the aircraft's hull.

"Michelle, systems check" Joan asked,

"Everything looks fine..." the darkskinned girl checked at the control system before putting on her helmet,

"The refueling is done. Michelle you can her start up" the blonde man received the word from Rufus,

"Here we go..." as the aircraft's engines slowly becoming louder while those who are on the ground stood at a safe distance,

"Take her up nice and easy..." Ron said.

The Super Dragon was slowly lifting off the ground which it performed a vertical take-off as the darkskinned girl was carefully controlling the aircraft.

"Rufus you can open the door" Ron radioed in as Rufus activated the control panel to open the hangar door,

"Let's go out" Ron saw the hangar door was opened as the aircraft flew out of the base.

After flying out of the base, they first flew around the hills including their base and later they slowly expanded the range of flight zone at a constant speed.

"Hey Ron..Siera, how's everything back there?" Joan contacted them,

"Nice and smooth" Ron said,

"So far I'm loving the ride..." Siera replied back,

After an hour of flying, they decided to head back to the base as they wanted to check the aircraft's condition after it's first test flight. The assault aircraft safely landed on the platform as Michelle powered down the engines before exiting the aircraft.

"How was it?" Charlene quickly stepped in front of them,

"Quite satisfying..." Michelle commented about the aircraft,

"Sooner or later it will became my favourite ride" Joan told her,

"It was quite cool actually" Siera spoke out,

"Feels like you're in a jetplane" Ron commented on it,

"Not bad for it's first test flight but we still need to do more test runs. Tomorrow we will continue this again" Ron said as the others agreed with his opinion,

Later that day, everyone went to the dining room for lunch as Ron was preparing lunch with Feona and Charlene. Thirty minutes later, they served the dishes on the table which there was two bowls of macaroni with red sauce and white sauce, some garlic breads, a salad, baked potatoes, and fizzy mango juice. After that, Rufus with the other girls went to the command center to check any activities while Ron went back to the hangar with Michelle and Joan for aircraft inspection.

For the next two weeks, they continued conducting test flights for their new transport gunship which the Super Dragon went to test for it's acceleration, it's capability of maneuvering and it's flight endurance test for over long period of flying.

 **Someway in Germany**

There was a secret operating base under the command of Professor Dementor, one of Team Possible's archenemies who was watching his henchmen conducting their training on an upper platform and later he started walking to the engineering sector.

"Major Kobolt, how's the progress?" Dementor asked,

"The assault shuttles are completed and the energy emitter will be completed within 24 hours" the light-mustached man looked at the clipboard,

"Good, very soon we can focus on our objective. Any problems?" Dementor said,

"The materials for building the emitter's platform requires more than we have expected" which the villain organization did not have enough resources for their project,

"Hmm...now time is chasing us, I shall handle with this problem at once. How's the assault shuttles?" Dementor was thinking for a solution,

"The assault shuttles requires a combat testing" which to see the capabilities of the war machines.

"I shall leave you to do the testing of the assault shuttles" the supervillain gave a task to him,

"Well then, I shall be ready for it" Kobolt nodded as Dementor left the engineering sector.

At the Possible's house, Kim was tidying her room as it was the end of her highschool time and very soon she will be graduating. When she was cleaning her wardrobe, she stumbled one of her photo albums and opened to look inside of it. The photo albums contained the pictures of her moments including the times of her saving days with Ron.

"I wish I could see Ron again...but Rowland is more alike him" she said to herself,

"Graduation is coming...I think I should invite him and his team" she thought before hearing the communicator rang.

"What's the stitch Wade?" Kim answered,

"We got a situation. There is major fire at a condominium near Upperton" the tech genius told her,

"I'm on it Wade!" she went to change into her mission outfit,

"Your ride will be coming shortly" the tech genius said,

"Thanks Wade, you rock" as she ended the call before getting ready.

 **Someway in Upperton...**

Sunny Residential, the name of the condominium and owned by Upperton Cooperation. It was a twelve-storey tall building with good facilities like swimming pools, a gymnasium, a maintained security system, a 24/7 restaurant, and a recreational room. That night, the residents was rushing out of the building after hearing the fire alarm.

When the fire trucks arrived at the scene, the firemen quickly moved to get the situation under control. Firemen began putting out fire by using the fire hoses as two teams of firemen entered the building to rescue those who was trapped inside the building.

Just outside the condominium, a black BMW M4 2015 was pulling up at the roadside as the right door of the car was being opened before somebody was stepping out of the car,

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Elian" Kim smiled,

"No problem Miss Possible. Happy to help after you saved my automobile shop from a car theft" the driver smiled before leaving the place,

Kim Possible went closer to the situation as she approached to one of the firemen with a white fire helmet who was commanding his men to control the burning building.

"Chief, is there anything I can do?" the redheaded girl looked at him,

"Thank goodness! You are here, Miss Possible" the fire chief was happy,

"There is still some people trapped inside...between the 7th floor to the 11th floor. Can you get them out?" the fire chief said,

"Sure chief" she was confident.

 **(The sound of a helicopter)**

Kim glanced up to see a Blackhawk hovering in the air and some figures began zipping down the rope before recognizing them who was 'Warbirds'.

"Rowland I'm glad that you are here to help..." she felt relief,

"We are always alert when trouble comes" the blonde man said.

"Nice suits" Kim saw them wore some kind of specialized suits,

"Thanks" Rena said,

The suits wore by Warbird was similar like workmen's jumpsuit, it had protective padding on chest-knee section and it's color was blue with green fluorescent lines so it can be seen in the dark. It also made to withstand against high temperature of heat or very cold temperature.

"Everyone gears on" as Warbirds put on gas masks and rescuemen helmets.

Rowland and Siera brought a portable one-man liquid sprayer which similar like the M2 flamethrower, it was filled with nitrogen liquid and compressed air, and the nitrogen liquid can reached about 15 meters when its being sprayed.

Beside that, Kim opened a sling bag given by Wade which containing a (half face) respirator mask, created by the tech genius, that it can filtered the contaminated air.

"Rena...Charlene, go help Kim" Rowland told her as the two girls nodded.

Minutes later, all of them entered the condominium as they used the staircases to go higher up into the building. As they reached higher level of the condominium, they started hearing people shouting for help and decided to split up to cover more parts of the building.

Kim along with Rena and Charlene went into the 7th floor to search for the trapped victims...

 **HELP! HELP!**

They heard the cries of the victims as they carefully rushed towards where it was until they reached one of the house units. Kim immediately kicked the door, then the trio went to find the victims. Moments later, they found two boys trapped in their rooms and carefully guided out of the danger zone.

"Charlene, get these boys to the roof now" Rena told her,

Her companion understood as she gave face masks to the victims so they won't inhaled the smoke and Charlene headed to the staircases with the two boys. Kim and Rena continued finding for anymore victims before going to the next floor,

On the 9th floor, Ron and Naomi heard the cries of help as they quickly moved towards it until they reached a house unit...

"The fire is too strong..." Naomi saw the front door covered with flames,

"Hold it..." Ron pointed the nozzle of the sprayer at the burning door,

An instant, the fire was put out by the stream of cold liquid from the sprayer and Naomi kicked down the door before the pair quickly proceed to find the victims. The pair found a lady with her daughter who trapped in their house and both of them escorted the victims towards the staircase.

"Ma'am, head to the roof. A helicopter will take you to safety" the blonde man said,

The lady nodded at his instruction and she walked up the stairs with her child while the two rescuers resumed searching for any trapped victims. At the rooftop, there was a few more survivors found by the others, Siera and Feona pulled out two couples while Kim and Rena also saved a man with his two sons whereby they all were trapped in their houses.

"Everyone come on!" Joan shouted as the Blackhawk landed on the rooftop before the victims entered the helicopter.

Minutes later, the Blackhawk took off from the condominium's roof with the victims and landed on the ground where there was a group of paramedics nearby. The paramedics quickly went to help the victims after they got down from the helicopter.

"Rowland, do you copy?" the blonde girl contacted through the com which she and Kim was at the staircase,

"Anything?" she got a response,

"Rowland there is no more people trapped here" Rena referred to the 8th floor,

"Well, same as here. We better get out now, the fire is getting stronger" she heard his words,

"Okay, we are heading to the roof" Rena ended the transmission and both of them went to the roof.

Then the others decided to go to the roof after they have finished the search for the victims before...

"Ron! We need help!" which stunned him a bit,

"What is it Feona!" he asked,

"It's Siera! The 11th floor caved in when we're going towards the stairs! I couldn't get to her...I think she's out!" her voice said through the coms,

"Feona get to the roof! I'm going for her" the blonde man said.

Naomi continued going to the roof as Ron rushed to the 10th floor where Siera had fallen down. When he reached there, he saw her body lying on the floor across the hallway and sprayed the cold liquid at the surrounding while moving closer to her.

The moment he reached to her, Ron quickly checked her pulse which it was still beating but Siera's mask was damaged. Ron removed her liquid sprayer as he carried her like bride while he quickly headed back to the staircase. At the rooftop, the Blackhawk landed onto the roof and everyone went onboard it...

"Michelle, hold on for a minute. Rowland went to get Siera" Rufus told her,

"Okay..." Michelle put the helicopter on hovering mode,

A few minutes later, they saw a figure came out from the staircase who was Rowland carrying unconscious teammate and Rowland rushed towards the helicopter.

After getting on the helicopter, the pilots flew away from the burning building and the Blackhawk landed on an empty zone of the parking lot. The blonde man removed the gears that she was wearing before Joan went to check her,

"She is very lucky..there is no serious injuries" the medical goldish haired girl said,

Then Siera started to regain consciousness as she began breathing and her eyes slowly was opening...

"W-What happened?" the tanned-skin Taiwanese girl softly spoke,

"The floor gave in..you fell in..I went to pull you out from the fire and we're outside the building" Rowland briefly explained,

Seconds later, Siera managed to recap on what happened to her and she slowly got up before saying,

"Thanks for saving me" she gave a smile,

"Don't mention it" Rowland nodded.

About 50 minutes later, the firemen managed to control the burning building as the fire was slowly dying down. At the meantime, the redheaded girl went to meet with the condominium's residents who escaped from the fire and some of them praised her for heroic act while some news reporters was approaching to her.

"Looks like our work here is done" Rena said,

"Let's go home then..." Charlene was tired as they went to the helicopter,

"Hey wait!" as Warbirds stopped to turn around...

"Anything, Kim?" the blonde man looked at her,

"My graduation is next week. I'm hoping that all of you can come?" Kim asked,

"I think we can...if there is no villain activities" Rowland told her,

"I hope so...see you again" the redheaded girl waved goodbye.

Minutes later, the Blackhawk took off from the area and it headed back to base. When they had arrived back, everyone went to put away the gears in the WE room and changed into their usual clothes before going to the recreation room for some relaxation.

There was two large cargo vessels was sailing toward the center of the Pacific Ocean until the two cargo vessels stopped at the given coordinate. Then bubbles came out of the ocean which a submarine-like vehicle appeared out of the water before a door-shaped hatch was opened.

"Just on time" Dementor stepped out,

"Did you all faced any trouble?" the supervillain asked,

"No trouble at all, Professor Dementor" one of the men spoke out,

"Very good. We now can begin our conquest" he smiled.

'Those heroes so was busy with the fire distraction' his plan worked out.

Minutes later, another three sub-vessels with crane systems appeared out of the water as it began unloading the cargoes which it contained the building materials and the construction of the machine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two days later**

It was nearly 9 am, Ron slowly got up as seeing the others was still asleep before he went to the bathroom. Ever since the fire incident at the condominium, there was no recent missions which they decided to relax themselves. Afterwards, he went to the training room to practice on his self-defence skills and changed into his Jujutsu uniform as wearing a punching gloves before...

"May I join in?" a female voice came from behind,

"Yes, you can" the blonde man saw Siera.

The tanned-skin Taiwanese girl changed into her sport singlet, boyshort and punching gloves before doing some warm-ups with Ron. First they practiced jabbing and kicking on the punching bags, later on they decided to do sparring with each other. They also did some non-lethal takedown methods and then practiced on different styles of attacking before having a break.

"Hey Ron, I still really want to thank you on saving my life" she said seductively,

"How about a kiss?" Ron smiled.

Her face drew nearer to his and their lips met each other. Siera began stroking his crotch and she pulled her boyshort down (not wearing underwear) before she let him lick her pussy,

"Ron..." she started moaning which he licked her spot for five minutes,

"That's should be good" Ron got up as he pulled out his harden cock from his pants before inserting his harden cock into her pussy,

"Oh Ron..." Siera lightly moaned as she embraced on him,

His movement went slightly faster as he was moving back and forth while her legs wrapped around his waist. For like 20 minutes, he was playing with her while he also gave her a deep penetration.

"Oh yes Ron...harder" she moaned and he continued playing with her for another 20 minutes...

"Ron, fill me with your cum..." Siera softly said,

"I'm coming out!" Ron have reached the climax as his cock filled her pussy with white liquid.

Some of the white liquid came out of the her pussy after he took his cock out and both of them quickly cleaned themselves up.

"So...does the sperm affect you?" the blonde man was wondering,

"Since we are Bebe robots, the sperm does not affect us plus we originally built with sterile mode in us" Siera explained as Ron nodded.

After that, they went to prepare for breakfast which Rufus and the others have already awoken up. At the dining room, Rufus was chatting with the girls about planning to go out for some outdoor activities while Ron and Siera was preparing breakfast. Breakfast was served onto the table which they were having freshly baked bread, sausages, bacons, scrambled eggs, and mango juice. While everyone was eating, they were watching the TV...

" _This is Casey Alison of CNN, our latest news was a fire recently broke out at Sunny Residential condominium but luckily there was no one was killed in the incident when Kim Possible and her allied friends came to the rescue._

 _An investigator from the fire brigade stated that the fire was started not by accident but somebody purposely set it on fire, which they found a few empty gasoline cans at the condominium's dumpster_

 _Police officers have started a search the person who was responsible the act...stay tuned for more news"_

"So they are saying that there was a guy purposely set a fire on a building..." Michelle shook her head,

"I hoped the law will find the culprit..." Charlene said.

After finishing their breakfast, Joan went to the command center with Michelle as Rufus decided to do an equipment check with the others while Ron decided to drop by at the Bebe modification room with Feona.

When they arrived at the Bebe modification room, everything was still in place as it was also dusty which they rarely came down to that room. They decided to activate the machines to make sure it still functioning which it was quite long time when they have used it.

 **(The sound of the machines)**

"Well the modifier and the upgrading machine is still working" Ron said before Feona deactivated it.

After that, Ron was brushing off the dusty on a table to see the files and took one of the files to see inside it which it contained the informations about Bebe robots. According to the documents, the Bebe robot's design built into sterilized robots even though the Bebe was upgraded into an android (half human). When Feona was looking the room, she checked one of the closets...

"Oh my gosh..." Feona surprised to see inside the closet,

"What is it..." which he was stunned to see two deactivated Bebe robots.

The closet was actually a storage compartment for the Bebe robots, it can preserve the bodies of the Bebe for a long period of time and not mistaken it is also shockproof against explosion or intense tremors.

"I guess these ones are the backup robots for Drakken" he assumed,

"I thought only both of you found us" she remembered the time when Ron and Rufus entered the emergency chamber,

"Since there are two more Bebes, are you planning to add them into the team?" Feona was wondering,

"I think we need to discuss this matter with the other" Ron said as she nodded.

"Attention Ron, we need you at the command center" Joan made an announcement through the speakers,

Both of them rushed out of the Bebe room as they headed to the command center and the others was gathered there when Ron and Feona entered the command center.

"What's going on?" Feona asked,

"There was a call from GJ" Michelle pointed at the matchbox-shaped com,

"Hello Dr. Betty..." the blonde man contacted her,

"Okay, we will be coming" as he ended the call,

"So?" Rufus looked at him,

"There was something else happened two night ago which GJ just found out. I need to go to their HQ" he told them,

Then Ron, Rufus, Charlene, and Michelle went to change into their duty uniforms before leaving the base with the Blackhawk. Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the Global Justice HQ as the Blackhawk landed on the ground before the team stepped out from it.

"Good to see you Mr. Stone" a GJ agent greeted them when they entered the building,

"Dr Betty is in the command center" the agent added as Ron's team headed to the command center,

"Hello Rowland" Kim saw him entered the command center with his team,

"Hello Kim" he replied back,

"Good day to all. First at all, good work to Miss Possible and Warbirds on saving those people from Sunny Residential's fire incident.

Secondly, there was a robbery also happened two nights ago at Millward harbor which it produced and supplied building materials" she told them,

"How did it happened?" the redheaded girl felt shocked a bit,

"According to the security guards, everything was fine but they didn't realized that all the security cameras of the main warehouse was been hacked which made it looked like nothing happened.

Luckily, a hidden security camera inside the warehouse which it connected to the manager's laptop who found out when he came to work. He saw a group of men entered the place and they began loading the containers with building materials onto two vessels before leaving the harbor" the head of GJ explained,

"Whoa...we were focusing on saving those people from the burning condominium. I couldn't believe that another incident happened at the same night" Rena remembered,

"Can we see the footage from the hidden security camera?" Rowland asked,

Will Du went to the computer as he typed on the keyboard and played the CCTV footage on the large screen while everyone watched whole scene until the end,

"Wait a minute, those men are Professor Dementor's henchmen" Kim recognized their uniforms,

"What on earth they would steal? They are like more advance in producing better resources for creating a doomsday devices" Rowland/Ron knew that Professor Dementor's effort was much better than Dr. Drakken.

"I wonder what is Professor Dementor's motive..." Kim was thinking,

"Alright, the first thing is we need to find where did the two vessels go" Betty informed them,

 **(Alarm sound)**

A female agent ran into the command center as she went to Will Du which she whispered to him about a serious matter before looking back at the others.

"Listen..there was unknown aircrafts was detected by a military base in Denver. Mostly likely to fly over Middleton's airspace" Will Du told them,

"We really need to find out what is this aircraft" he sensed something strange about it,

"Now it have became a double tasks..." Rena not sure which to choose,

"Miss Sanderson, go with Miss Possible to find the vessels. Mr. Stone, go with Lt. Will Du to investigate the unknown aircrafts" the head of GJ instructed,

"Rowland, the Blackhawk is not well armed" Michelle recalled,

"Don't worry, GJ will provide some toys for our helicopter" the blonde man looked at Betty,

"We can do that...I'm also bringing extra support" Will Du said.

At once, everyone understood the instruction which Kim and Rena went to follow another agent for the finding of the cargo vessels while Ron left the command center with the others. At the hangar, Warbirds watched a group of technicians fitted a pair of mini wings onto their helicopter from a distance which they fixed a twin 50 cal. MG and rocket pods on both wings.

"Lt. Will Du, how did you get the promotion?" the blonde man asked,

"Just after the success takedown of the Nightingales, the Board of GJ gave me a promotion. Now I'm in-charge of special tactic and rescue ops" the newly promoted enforcer said,

"Mr. Stone, the armaments was been fitted on your helicopter" one of the technicians approached to him,

"Alright, let's go team" as Warbirds went to their helicopter.

Michelle checked the Blackhawk's system is connected to the installed weapon systems and Will Du went to assemble an unit consisting three AH-64 Apache and four armored humvees with armaments. Minutes later, Will Du's unit left the area and followed by Warbirds which they followed where GJ was going.

Meanwhile, Rena and Kim was in an investigation room filled with GJ personnels as they were trying to pinpoint the location of the cargo vessels used by Professor Dementor's henchmen.

"Miss Possible...Miss Sanderson, here is the cargo ships' movement taken by our satellite" a GJ personnel show them a map,

"Look like they stopped halfway at the Pacific Ocean" the redheaded girl saw two black dots on the map,

"I guess they're secretly doing something there" the blonde girl was a little clueless,

"Wanna go a trip to the Pacific Ocean?" Kim looked at her,

"Sure" Rena nodded before leaving the room to get ready.

Will Du's unit stopped at an area which there was a field and a little hilly area at the southwest plus the area was inhabited by people, the four humvees formed at a diamond shaped position as armed agents stood around the vehicles while the assault aircrafts was circling the sky.

"Agent Jason, anything on the radar?" Will Du went to an agent who was monitoring the radar,

"Nothing yet...wait-" the agent saw a pair of red dots appeared on the laptop,

"There is two incoming objects about less than 10 km away, coming straight here" the agent added,

"Rowland, this is Lt. Will Du, there is incoming aircrafts coming straight here. Can you see it?" as he waited for a response,

"Hold it. Yes I see, no way.." Rowland was looking through a binoculars.

There were two incoming aircrafts was flying until it stopped to hover in front of the helicopters about a kilometer away. The aircrafts was similar like the size of a space shuttle with a squarish body shaped and the color was light gray.

It have a twin vertical thrusters on both side of the aircrafts and a rotatable thruster at the rear end. Not mistaken, there was a twin barrel chaingun system beneath the aircrafts cockpit.

From below, the ground units also saw the aircrafts as some of the agents went to standby at the humvees' weapons systems, the rocket launchers systems while the others prepared themselves.

"Warrior-1, fire warning shots" Will Du ordered through the radio,

"Affirmative, firing warning shots" which one of the Apaches moved into position and fired a line of tracers near the unidentified aircrafts.

Instead of flying away, one of the warshuttles quickly went forward as opening it's belly which an energy cannon device appeared out. The warshuttle fired it's cannon at the Apache who gave the warning shot, which the energy round expanded double the size of a basketball and hit the Apache's hull causing to explode in midair.

"Aerial units, engage the hostiles!" Will Du commanded.

The sky turned into a dogfight between the two sides. Warrior-2 and Warrior-3 was chasing one of the warshuttles from behind as they were firing their chainguns to get a shot on it while Warbirds was taking care of the other war shuttle.

"Warrior-2, try to gun the hostile from behind. We're going to flank it" Warrior-3 to Warrior-2,

"Affirmative, Warrior-3" the pilots of Warrior-2 moved into action.

Warrior-2 unleashed a barrage of hot lead which it did some scratches the warshuttle's hull but the enemy pilot quickly did a sharp pull-up on the aircraft about eighty degree to outmaneuver the Apache while climbing higher into the sky.

Warrior-2 was following the enemy aircraft until the Apache became stall before returning down. Since the warshuttle used rocket engines, the Apache was unable to follow the enemy aircraft.

The warshuttle flipped over as it focused onto the GJ Apache and unleashed a stream of tracers from it's chaingun, which the bullets hit the Apache's hull until black smoke started coming out before leaving it.

"This is Warrior-2, we have sustained serious damage! Bailing out now!" both pilots of the Apache quickly ejected out from the helicopter.

Several minutes later, both pilots safely parachuted down to the ground which the Apache crashed a distance away. Warrior-3 quickly intervened as the pilots locked onto the enemy aircraft as it launched a pair of missiles at the enemy target but the enemy the enemy aircraft shot the missiles out in the air with it's chaingun.

The warshuttle shot it's energy cannon as the energized round hit the Apache's tail causing to spin out of the control but luckily the pilots managed to escape by ejecting out from the Apache.

"Michelle, can you get a shot?" Ron asked,

"I'm trying too!" she was hovering the helicopter as keeping a distance from the enemy aircraft while it was circling around the Blackhawk,

The war shuttle faced at the Blackhawk as it quickly shot an energy round from it's energy cannon which it expanded twice the size of the original form.

"Incoming! Hold on!" Michelle did a quick dive down in order to avoid while Ron and Charlene tightly clung inside.

Luckily, the energized shot missed the helicopter by a few feet away as Michelle hovered the helicopter upwards and she pressed the trigger which the 50 Cal bullets flew straight to the enemy aircraft...

 **BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM**

The rounds hit the war shuttle's body which it damaged one of the vertical thrusters at the left side. The enemy aircraft quickly flew away as stabilizing it's itself and countered back the Blackhawk which veiling it's energy cannon again.

"Going for round 2? Take some of these!" Michelle launched two pair of mini rockets at the incoming target but the enemy aircraft shot the rockets out in the air with it's chaingun.

The war shuttle quickly shot the energy round again...the Blackhawk managed to avoid again but the third time, the energized shot hit the Blackhawk's tail.

"Oh shit! I can't control her! Brace for impact!" Michelle was unable to control the helicopter...

 **CRASH**

It was a hard touchdown for the Blackhawk, Ron and Charlene strapped themselves onto the seats as the Blackhawk after spiraling down in an uncontrolled manner while it's body was dragging forward on the ground before it came to a halt.

"Is...everyone o-okay?" Ron was slowly breathing,

"I'm...f-fine.." Charlene coughed before opening the seatbelt,

"Michelle? Michelle!" the blonde man called her a few times but she did not respond,

After opening the seatbelt, he went to check the pilot who was unconscious as her head was leaning forward. As he knew there is still danger of the helicopter becoming on fire, he quickly cut the seatbelt of the pilot as he carried out her from the helicopter and Charlene also came out of the helicopter until they stopped about 10 feet away from it.

Meanwhile, Will Du saw their air superiority was gone as he quickly ordered his men to open fire at the two enemy aircrafts. The agents who controlled the rockets launcher systems, immediately launched rockets at the air hostiles but the two shuttles opened it's roof which a large rectangular shaped speaker came out...

 **BOOM - BOOM**

The sound waves produced from the rectangular shaped speaker, which it knocked the rockets causing them to hit each other. The two warshuttles shot the laser cannons as the laser beams flew straight towards GJ ground unit.

"Move out!" Will Du shouted as everyone quickly tried to leave their places,

 **BOOM**

The humvees turned into huge fireballs when the laser beams strongly hit them and the agents also leapt up from the ground caused by the force of the laser beam. The enemies saw the opponent side has suffered badly which they decided to leave them.

"Rowland, come in?" Will Du called,

"Lt. Will Du...I'm got some scratches but I'm fine" he was relief to hear a response,

"How's your team?" he asked,

"Chopper is down, my pilot is unconscious, and my teammate is fine. Don't worry, I have called for assistance from my base" the response said through line,

"Okay, I'll update you if there is something new, Lt. Will Du-out" he ended the transmission.

A few minutes later, two Chinook helicopters from GJ HQ arrived the scene as medical personnels went to help the wounded and brought them into the helicopters. Not only that, the osprey from Warbirds' base also arrived to the scene after it was called by Ron.

Ron and Charlene walked into the osprey while Siera and Naomi carefully put Michelle on a stretcher before moving her into the aircraft. After that, Joan flew the osprey back to their base.

When they have arrived back, Michelle was placed at a medical-like room as Joan will be the caretaker and Siera will be at the command center to watchout for any villain activities while Ron and Charlene was resting in the bedroom.

"I hoped..you are fine, Rena and Kim" the blonde man thought as Charlene embraced him before closing his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Someway at the Pacific Ocean**

There was a motorboat with a GJ's logo cruising on the water as Rena was driving it and Kim was checking the gears provided by GJ.

"Hey Kim, how did you managed to overcome your pain? Just I want to know" Rena asked,

"Well...it wasn't easy at first but my parents still loved me despite my mistake. They helped me through my pain and I also learnt to pick myself up, then forgive and forget about the past incident" the redheaded girl said,

"Whoa...if you see Ron again, what would you do?" the blonde girl surprised,

"Hug him like a bear, French kisses and...probably bring him to Buenos Nachos" Kim replied,

"He'll definitely love the Buenos Nacho part. Any lovers?" Rena wondered,

"There is this boy, Josh Mankey who Ron kinda dislike him for his good looks and popularity..I guess. He went to comfort me a couple times when I was feeling down. Now I'm officially with him" the redheaded girl recalled,

"That's great to hear" Rena smiled,

Seconds later, they have reached the location of the cargo vessels but they saw nothing on the ocean before Kim decided to do a solar scan. The blonde girl drove the boat slowly while her companion did the solar scanning, they probably assumed that Dementor's henchmen must of sink the vessels to hide the evidences.

"Anything on the scanner?" Rena asked,

"Nothing yet..." as Kim continued scanning...

 **PING - PING - PING**

"Hold it, there's something huge under water" the redheaded girl saw a huge object on the scanner,

"Is there an underwater camera device?" Rena asked,

"Yes we have" Kim nodded,

A few minutes later, both of them prepared a mini underwater drone with a camera and they released the drone into the water. Kim controlled the drone as it slowly descending deeper into the ocean until it reached the depth about 500 feet below...

"Would you look at that..." Kim was shocked at what she saw an underwater base on the screen,

"Never I know that man can be this crazy to do that..." Rena was a little awe,

"We better informed this to Dr. Betty" the redheaded girl was about to contact her...

 **(Bubbling sounds)**

Suddenly, they saw a submarine-like vehicle appeared out of the water as it's large door-shaped hatch was being opened...

"Professor Dementor's henchmen!" Kim saw them,

About five speedboats with men in gray began chasing the GJ's boat which Kim quickly went to the wheel and she accelerated the boat out from the area. Rena immediately opened one of the boxes containing equipments where she took out a M302 grenade launcher from the boxes before firing at the incoming enemy boats.

 **BOOM - BOOM**

Two of the speedboats turned into a fireball after directly being hit by the grenades. Then some of henchmen used projectile launchers which looked like the M72 LAW as they began firing at the escaping boat.

 **BUSH!**

The GJ boat flipped over after three projectile hit near it. The duo from the boat quickly swam to the surface but they saw the jet ski boats have surrounded them, meaning their only option is to surrender.

Dementor's men capture the duo and brought them into the vessel. Afterwards, the submarine-like vehicle submerged into the ocean as it headed to the underwater base. The underwater base shaped like three cubes have joined which the centre part was twice the size than the other two's. One cube was roughly the size of a three-storey apartment building.

When the submarine-like vehicle docked into the underwater base, the henchmen moved the captives into the holding cell section which they placed Kim and Rena into one cell.

"Well..well..isn't the famous Kim Possible and her new sidekick" Professor Dementor stood in front of their cell,

"What's your plan, Professor Dementor?" Kim asked,

"Oh...my plan, it's a surprise but I will show it to both of you later" the supervillain left the holding cell,

"A surprise?" they were puzzled.

Back at the hidden base, the two warshuttles landed in the hangar as the pilots came down and went to report to Major Kobolt who was there. Seeing the aircraft only sustained light damages, he informed the technicians to repair and toughen the aircraft a little more so it can last longer in a combat scenario.

Then Ron woke up from his nap as he saw it was 4.30 pm on the alarm clock and Charlene was next to him,

"Time to get up, Charlene" he gently shook her,

"Okay.." she slowly got up before going to the bathroom,

The pair went to meet the others which stopping by at the medical room to check on Michelle's condition.

"How is she?" Ron asked,

"She's still a little shocked from the incident but everything is fine" Joan said,

"Let her rest to recover her strength, I'll maybe take her place" he thought of becoming a temporary pilot for the team.

After leaving the medical room, they went to the command center to check on any recent villain activities.

"Anything?" Charlene asked,

"So far, it is been quiet ever since the confrontation just now" Siera have been monitoring,

"Has Rena contacted us?" Ron was worried,

"Not yet..." Siera shook her head,

"Strange..it's been a few hours have past ever since we left" he sensed something was not right,

"Maybe they went underwater to search the vessels" Charlene assumed the possibilities,

"Maybe they did...if Rena doesn't contact in half an hour from now, I need to meet with Dr. Betty about her mission" he concerned about it.

 **35 minutes later**

There was still no transmissions from Rena as Ron planned to see Dr. Betty on what happened to her and Kim during the search of the missing vessels. Ron changed to his digital grey fatigue and Charlene wore a black fatigue before they went onboard the osprey.

"Did you know how to fly an aircraft?" Charlene asked,

"Well...Michelle ever did taught me on flying the Blackhawk during the free times" Ron recalled,

They did a system check first and flew off from the base which they headed to GJ HQ. After landing on the ground, the pair quickly went into the building to meet with Dr. Betty who was at the command center.

"Good to see you again, Mr. Stone" the head of GJ saw them,

"You as well, Dr. Betty" he replied,

"What happened to Kim and Rena?" he asked,

"We are not sure. I have already dispatched search and rescue teams (SRT) at the Pacific Ocean where we lost contact with them" Betty informed them,

Two hours later, they received word that the SRT found that the GJ's motorboat used by Kim and Rena was been sunken and a squad of divers found both of them was missing in action when they were conducting the search.

At the end of the day, Betty decided to call off the search for Kim and Rena which it was getting very late and it will be difficult to do a night search, probably to resume it the next day.

"Take this, Rowland. For better communication" Will Du gave a CB (Citizen Band) radio to the blonde man before leaving GJ HQ.

When they have arrived back, Ron went to take a shower as followed by Charlene before going to prepare dinner. At the dining room, the girls was gathered there including Michelle who slowly regained her strength from the incident while Ron and Charlene was preparing dinner.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Charlene saw his expression of serious and worry,

"I had been thinking, the condominium's fire incident and the warehouse theft by Dementor's henchmen two nights ago.

Then the attack of the unknown aircraft..the disappearance of Kim and Rena. All these events most probably to be linked with each other" Ron sounded like a detective,

"If it is, we need to see Dr. Betty about this" Charlene said,

Minutes later, dinner was served and everyone was digging into the food. Afterwards, everyone went to do their own things such as the girls went to the recreational room while Ron and Joan was at the hangar.

"We need to make sure that the weapon systems are fine" he referred to the gunship,

They made sure the main gun which the inside barrel of the 75 mm clear from dust as well as the chaingun's barrels too. After checking the weapon systems, they left the hangar to get ready for bed.

Despite being capture, Kim and Rena did not give up as they were trying to search a way out from the facility. Looking around the holding cell, it was quite similar like a modern day prison cell which the size for two persons,

"How long it is been?" Rena asked,

"More or less about five hours" Kim said before they got up to look around the room,

"Just like last time how we got capture" Rena recalled the past incident,

"As usual, we will work together to escape" Kim was confident,

"I hoped Rowland and GJ will find us" the redheaded girl kept her fingers cross as they began examining the room for clues to breakout.

The next day, everyone woke up and went to have their breakfast. Afterwards they prepared themselves for the search of the Kim and Rena, except for Michelle who will be on leave, while they were at the command center.

"According to Dr. Betty, the last position of Kim and Rena was somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. It means there is some kind of a hidden base under command of Dementor" Ron said,

"Whoa...an underwater base" Feona started imagining,

"Let's get ready to find the hidden base" Naomi shouted.

Everyone went to prepare for another mission and brought their gears into the transport gunship while Ron and Joan started the Super Dragon,

"Prepare to take off" they heard the announcement as the transport gunship left the base.

After awhile, the transport gunship reached at Global Justice HQ as it landed on the ground and Ron's team headed to the command center of GJ.

"Good morning Warbirds" Dr. Betty greeted them,

"Good morning Dr. Betty, recently I have been thinking about the events that happened" Rowland took a breath,

"All of them most probably to be linked" he started explaining his theories...

"I see. So what's about Kim and Rena?" Betty asked,

"Professor Dementor must have an underwater base, leading to the disappearance of them and the cargo vessels too" the blonde man made an assumption,

"If that's the case, I may need to invite the Navy Force to help us. All of you should get ready now" Dr Betty ordered them as they went to prepare themselves for a search and destroy mission.

Although Ron is the pilot, he was in his digital grey fatigue with the vest and a Steyr TMP. Siera and Feona were in green fatigues with Kevlar vest and armed with scoped MP7's. Charlene was in her black fatigue and a tactical vest with mission gears while Naomi changed into her ninja suit and also brought a backpack.

Meanwhile, the GJ's agents was in dark blue fatigue with Kevlar vest and armed with assault rifles,

"Let's hustle!" Will Du commanded,

At the airfield, there was three C-17 planes waiting as agents was entering the plane and assault boats was being loaded into it while Will Du entered a team of six F18 Super Hornet jets. Within minutes later, both units left the area as heading to the Pacific Ocean.

A night have past, Kim and Rena played captives for Dementor but they were secretly planning to escape. The metal door of the room cannot be opened which they have tried to do it but they found an air ventilation which was tightly screwed and the pair managed to loosen it by using metal part from Rena's utility belt.

"Rena, we are going to escape very soon" Kim made sure it loose enough to be open,

"If it goes well, we must bring GJ and Warbirds to stop them" Rena added before...

"Good morning ladies" the pair turned to see Professor Dementor entered,

"What is it, professor?" Kim asked,

"Like I have promised, both of you are going to see my surprise" the supervillain smiled.

Then four tall henchmen opened the cell's door as they placed handcuffs onto both girls and escorted them to another place. A few minutes later, both girls reached into a large room where it located the west side of the base. There was glass panels on one side as they can see the underwater view and sat on a couch.

 **(Rubbling sound)**

"What's going on?" Rena felt the whole structure was moving,

The underwater base was actually ascending towards the surface of the ocean. The base was using five huge hydro water pump systems to move the whole structure which Kim and Rena felt that they were moving upwards until they saw the light above the ocean.

"Time to start the show" they heard Dementor's voice through the speaker,

Their eyes widened at what they saw at a 30-inch sized screen...the central part of the base was unveiling a large cannon which it was some kind of future-like emitter gun. Powered by the undercurrents of the ocean, it's can generated enough power to bring anything down.

"May I present..The energy emitter! AHAHAHA" the supervillain felt triumphant,

"Now we shall see it's power...we're going to test it on the mountains of Tibet" he added,

The base's control room rotated the emitter weapon to the coordinate as they began charging up the energy emitter about 50 minutes while the sound was quite deafening before...

 **POOOM!**

A red-yellow colored beam shot out of the cannon as it flew straight to the designated target while Kim and Rena could not believe at what they saw. Several minutes later, Kim and Rena watched another TV screen which showing the energy beam hit it's target resulting a part of the mountain was been destroyed. Not only that, the people who lived near/around area was completely frightened and mostly began leaving the area at once.

"Asshole! You're gonna pay for this!" Rena shouted,

"Let me go so I can kick your butt!" Kim flew into rage but...

 **(The sound of laughter)**

Roughly about 2500 km from Dementor's base, there was a huge division of security enforcers which consisting of Team Warbirds, GJ's forces, and a naval support. The US Navy provided two Arleigh-Burke class destroyer ships which were USS Thompson and USS Solomon. They also saw the energy beam soared into the air as the division went nearer until the destroyers stopped about 1000 km from it.

"C-17's, you're clear to release the boats" Lt. Will gave an order,

"Roger that" the pilots of C-17's understood,

The C-17's began descending downwards until 30 feet from the ocean as it's rear end was opened which releasing out GJ's attack boats. The attack boats was the modern version of the attack boats used in the Vietnam war.

"Captain Bernard of USS Thompson, this is Lt. Will Du. You may give the enemy a wake up call" he contacted one of the destroyers,

"Understood, Lt. Will Du" the captain of USS Thompson nodded,

"Control room, this is the captain, fire a warning shot. Time to wake them up" Cpt. Bernard radioed in,

 **BOOM**

The 76 mm cannon located in front of the ship rotated as it launched a shell at the enemy's stronghold. The 76 mm shell hit near Dementor's base creating a huge splash and the entire base became alerted by the presences of the security forces.

"All units, defend the base!" Professor Dementor ordered,

At once, the henchmen went onboard a three-man attack boats as they were deployed into the water and headed to face against their opponents. The ocean turned into a water warfare as attack boats was moving here and there while the tracer rounds was flying in the air.

The team of six F18 jets leaded by Lt. Will Du was swooping towards the enemy's stronghold as they released about six laser-guided bombs flew towards the target but the laser-guided bombs was instantly destroyed in midair. Not only that, USS Thompson launched a pair of missiles at the enemy's stronghold which the pair of missiles was also destroyed in midair.

"Bloody hell..." Will Du stunned to see that,

"Rowland, this Lt. Will Du, Dementor's base has some kind of aerial defenses. Is your team ready?" he contacted him,

"Yes, they are. Dropping them in 60 sec from now" he heard a response through the line.

"Listen up team, you all need to disable aerial defense" the blonde man informed them,

"Yes captain!" the girls shouted.

The transport gunship descended downwards which it's rear was opened as two jet ski's released into the water who were Charlene and Naomi on one, Siera and Feona on another. They were speeding towards the Dementor's base while avoiding the attack boats on their way.

Meanwhile, Kim and Rena was in that room as they were still being cuffed while closely guarded by the four tall henchmen but Kim winked at her companion which pointing at the henchmen and Rena nodded before...

Suddenly, the duo instantly jumped out of the couch as the henchmen was surprised and rushed towards the duo but Kim and Rena attacked the four henchmen...

 **Kick - Dodge - Kick -Avoid - Kick**

Minutes later, the four tall henchmen was lying on the floor as the redheaded girl quickly took the key of the handcuffs from one of the knockout henchmen.

"Let's bring down Professor Dementor!" Kim said as Rena nodded before leaving the room.

At the command center, it was busy like an office as the personnels was moving here and there while Dementor was watching the fight through the screens.

"How long more for the cannon is ready?" he asked,

"About fifteen minutes more" one of the engineers checked the system,

"Very well, the next target is the state of Colorado" Dementor told him,

The engineer understood as he keyed in the coordinate of the target into the computer and another engineer turned the energy emitter to where it's following target while the emitter was charging up before...

 **KABOOM!**

"What happen!" the supervillain shouted,

"An artillery round from two destroyers hit near the energy emitter but the damage is not critical, still functioning" one of the engineers checked,

"Major Kobolt, this is Dementor. Deal with the destroyers" Dementor sent a radio transmission which he knew that the destroyers have the capabilities to take down a large-sized target.

"Professor Kobolt, we have a problem" a henchman approached to him,

"What now?" Dementor got a little stressed up,

"The two prisoners have escaped and four female combatants have also breached into our base" the henchman informed him,

"Send in Alpha Unit to stop them" Dementor gave an order as the henchman went to do so.

At the hidden base, they received the news that the site of the energy emitter was under attacked by the security enforcers while men in grey was quickly working around it.

"Get the shuttles ready!" Major Kobolt quickly entered one of the warshuttles,

Seconds later, the two warshuttles took off from the platform of the base as they flew out of the base with high speed and prepared to face with their enemies.


	4. Chapter 4

The two destroyers was circling 950 km from the enemy's position as they were preparing the guided missile system to topple the enemy's stronghold but the radar system of both ships immediately detected incoming air hostiles.

The crew of both destroyers began firing the AA guns at the enemy aircrafts but the two warshuttles was avoiding the hot leads while flying at max velocity towards the ships.

Both warshuttles shot it's energy cannons at the destroyers...

 **BOOM!**

An energized round hit the center deck of both destroyers which creating a big hole and there were seriously wounded navy personnels. When the enemy aircrafts wanted to go for a second round, they were interrupted by a team of F18's and a gunship which the two warshuttles decided to break off.

"I'll take one while you take the other" Will Du radioed in,

"Roger that, LT" a reply from the gunship.

Kobolt's shuttle was chased by the Super Dragon while the other shuttle chased by the team of F18's. When Will Du's air squadron was behind the enemy's aircraft, each of the F18's launched a missile which six missile flew towards the target but the warshuttle made a quick turnback as the sonic speaker came out from it's roof...

 **BOOM - BOOM**

The speaker produced sound waves, which it knocked the missiles causing them to hit each other and exploded in the air.

As the F18's got nearer, the fighter jets unleashed hot leads from their 18 mm vulcan guns at the enemy but the warshuttle's exterior was more tougher than before. The warshuttle fired it's chaingun as the tracer rounds badly damaged one of the F18's causing smoke to come before the pilot ejected out of the plane.

Then the warshuttle smashed the wing of another F18 jet by flying with a strong force as the pilot quickly ejected out of the plane. At one point, Will Du saw a chance to take out the enemy where he managed to fly above and went behind it.

"Take this!" he fired the vulcan gun as the tracer rounds hit the rear thruster of the enemy aircraft.

Black smoke came out but the aircraft did not exploded yet. The warshuttle quickly pulled up higher into the sky as the four F18's followed it. At a point, the warshuttle turned back as it began firing it's chaingun and preparing it's energy cannon at the fighter jets while the F18's also retaliated back too.

 **KABOOM**

The warshuttle managed to shoot down another F18 fighter jet which the energized shot completely destroyed the fighter jet before...

 **KABOOM**

The enemy aircraft exploded after a pair of missiles hit it's hull which was launched from Will Du's F18. The shuttle's wreckage was flew downwards and landed into the ocean while it began sinking into the water.

"Finally you're down" Will Du felt relieved,

Meanwhile, the Super Dragon was chasing the other shuttle as Joan was firing the tracer rounds at the air hostile but Major Kobolt accelerated the aircraft even more which getting a distance from the gunship. Instantly, the warshuttle turned back as it fired the energy cannon at the gunship...

"Diving down!" the blonde man quickly pushed the stick down as the gunship went down to avoid the incoming shot,

"From my previous experience, it's energy-like shot is very dangerous" he stabilized the aircraft as going back into the fighting.

The two assault aircrafts continued soaring in the sky but Kobolt pulled the shuttle higher up into the sky as the gunship followed it behind. All of a sudden, the warshuttle turned back down as it's chaingun began firing at the gunship while the gunship was avoiding the hot leads as it also fired the chaingun.

Kobolt quickly shot the shuttle's energy cannon which the energized shot scratched the top of the gunship causing small amount of smoke to come out and the Super Dragon quickly evaded from the enemy for a moment.

"How bad is it?" Ron asked,

"Bad but she can still go on..." Joan checked the system,

"Alright then, it's time to end the party. I'm using the 75 mm" he said,

The gunship stabilized itself as turning to face the enemy aircraft again while flying at a constant speed.

"Another round? Let's see about that!" Kobolt was very confident as flying the shuttle towards his opponent,

"Joan, the 20 mm now!" as she fired the chaingun at the air hostile which it was trying to avoid the tracer rounds before...

 **BAM - BAM**

Two shells came out from the 75 mm cannon as one of the shells hit the right side of the warshuttle and badly damaging it, causing the shuttle to loose control and crashed into the ocean. Seconds later, it exploded inside the water as the big splash of water was produced.

 **During the dogfight started...**

After reaching the lower platform of the base, the four combatants who were Siera, Feona, Charlene and Naomi headed to a hatch door which leads into the complex. Siera and Feona placed a highly-explosive device on the hatch door as it exploded making an unexpected breach for the evil organization.

"We need to find the base's control room!" Charlene said,

"Got it!" the others understood,

Inside the supervillain's base, it have quite a lot of walkways which it can be difficult but there was also directory maps placed at certain points of the base. Along the way, the four combatants met some resistance with henchmen which they countered back by using hand-to-hand combat and continued on after defeating them.

After escaping the room, Rena and Kim was heading to the command center where they would find Professor Dementor there. The command center was located the central of the base, which it was below the energy emitter system and divided by 20 feet reinforced steel concrete.

"Hey Rena, your friends are here!" Kim saw them as all of them met at the central atrium of the base,

"Hey!" the blonde girl called out,

"Rena..Kim, it's good to see you guys" Siera felt relief,

"Wait, is Rowland and GJ here?" Kim asked,

"Oh yes, they are here and even the navy is here too" Charlene told them,

"Whoa..." both of them was in awe,

"So what are your guys plan?" Kim asked,

"Our task is to disable the AA system" Feona told them as she gave an earpiece to Rena,

"Okay, we're going to get Dementor" the redheaded girl said,

"Let's take them!" Naomi said.

When they were about to leave, two doorways at the different points burst wide opened as men in dark gray fatigues which they were not the usual henchmen but they were the elitemen of Alpha Unit. The elitemen split into two groups consisting of twenty members each as they were prepared with their weapons while blocking the way to the command center and control room.

"Looks like the party is here..." Rena said,

"Is everybody ready?" Kim asked,

"You bet!" they responded before charging towards the armed men.

Kim and Rena went head-to-head a group of elitemen armed with electrostaffs. The redheaded girl did a combo of strikes to her opponents as one by one dropped to the floor while the blonde girl unleashed a series of attacks to the enemy fighters.

Meanwhile, the other four girls went to face against another group of elitemen armed with UMP-9 sub-machineguns. The elitemen fired their weapons towards the four combatants and the four girls took cover before quickly responding back with gunshots.

"I got a little surprise for them" Naomi took a compact crossbow from her pack as placing an exploding tipped arrow into the crossbow,

Then the others provided covering fire as the ninja girl came out and fired the crossbow...

 **BOOM**

Some of the elitemen was tossed away by the force of the exploding arrow as the remaining began falling back into the walkway and the four female combatants moved into the walkway.

"Send reinforcements" an eliteman radioed in as the others made barricades on the way of the control room.

At same time, Kim and Rena successfully took down the group of elitemen as they were lying flat on the floor and took a stairway up to the command center. Minutes later, they reached the command center as entering the doorways and saw a double line of elitemen in front of them which one line has ten men each.

"Welcome Kim Possible and her sidekick..." Dementor stood on an elevated platform,

"It's over! So surrender now!" the redheaded girl shouted,

"AHAHAHAHA, over? Now you're going to see destruction on your home!" he spoke out as one of the engineer immediately pressed the button and everyone heard the sound of the emitter was charging,

 **KABOOM!**

The whole complex rumbled by the force of an impact as everyone was wondering what could it be while the engineers quickly checked the system.

"The enemy aircrafts bombarded us just now! The emitter is offline!" the engineer shouted,

"Do a bypass now to get back online! Elitemen stop them!" Dementor commanded,

At once, the command center turned into a fight club which the elitemen threw their punches at the two female combatants as the duo dodged the enemy's strikes and attacked them back while the engineers was frantically typing on the keyboard to activate back the emitter.

"Hurry up!" the supervillain said,

"Control room, this is the leader, do come in-over?" he made a contact for a few times the but there was no response.

He went to see what happened at the control room through the security cameras which he saw four female combatants have taken control of the room. This means that the aerial defenses was already been disabled by them.

"The emitter is ready!" the engineer said,

"FIRE IT NOW" Dementor shouted,

The sound of the emitter rumbled as the energy beam was going to come out from the barrel before...

 **KABOOM!**

The moment of the energy beam came out, a pair of missiles launched by USS Solomon which it hit the structure of the emitter causing to destabilize it. Since the structure of the emitter has collapsed down, the energy beam just flew out and hit into the water about 750 km away.

"NOOOOO!" the supervillain acted like a gambler who lost a bet,

"Looks like we won!" the redheaded girl smiled,

Although Dementor has lost, his spirit was still flying high as he thought of escaping from them and quickly threw smoke grenade at the duo which it blocked their views,

"This round, you win..." he immediately pressed the button of the alarm system as alerting the whole base to evacuate at once.

Hearing the alarm sound, all the personnels quickly went to the emergency tunnels leading to three submarine-like vehicles (located below the complex).

The enemy's attack boats who fought against the law enforcer's boats also quickly retreated as they dispersed into different directions to avoid being capture. Those who were from the command center included Dementor, managed to enter a submarine-like vehicle and left the complex.

"What happened?" Rena asked,

"Darn it, he got away again..." Kim looked around to see there was nobody,

"Rena, this is Feona. Ron say that the navy is going to bring the place down in 10 minutes from now. Get to the top...he will pick us up there" she heard the message through the earpiece,

"Kim, we need to go out. The navy is going to bring this place" the blonde girl informed to her colleague,

At once, the duo left the command center as they headed up the stairs until reaching the rooftop of the complex while they met with the other girls. Seconds later, the Super Dragon hovered downwards to the rooftop and everyone quickly jumped onboard before flying away from the complex.

From their views, they saw Dementor's underwater base was partially destroyed during the offense of the security forces. Minutes later, the two destroyers bombarded at the enemy's stronghold which they launched two more pair of missiles causing a huge explosion and started sinking into the water.

"To all units, let's go home" Lt. Will Du said as everyone cheered while heading back home.

"Hey Rena, this is your new aircraft?" Kim saw the interior,

"Yes, it is a transport gunships a.k.a. Super Dragon" Rena said,

"It's a cool looking aircraft" she was amazed.

After 50 minutes, they reached back at Middleton as the aircrafts landed at GJ HQ and everyone came down from the vehicles. As everyone was delighted for another successful on taking down evil, Dr. Betty approached to the redheaded girl which she informed Kim that her parents had been worried when she did not returned home last night.

"Hey guys, I need to go now. My family have missed me" Kim told them,

"Go ahead, we can celebrate anytime. Send our regards to your parents" Rowland said,

"Thank you, Miss Possible" Will Du said,

"Alright then. Goodbye everyone! Don't forget to come for my graduation, Warbirds" she waved at them before leaving,

"Good work too, on stopping the Dementor's conquest" Betty smiled,

"Don't mention it, I'm here to help" he replied,

"What about the Tibet?" Rena asked,

"Don't worry, UN and WHO are now helping the victims after the frightening event that happened" the head of GJ said,

"I'm glad to hear that..." the blonde girl felt relieved,

"Once again, thank you for your help, Warbirds. By the way, that bird of your's is beautiful.." Betty looked at their new aircraft,

"Don't mention it, Dr. Betty" the blonde man smiled before she went to see the other agents,

"Team, let's go home..." the blonde man added.

They walked back into the transport gunship as Ron and Joan entered the pilot seats and headed back to base after leaving the area. When they reached their base, everyone took their equipments down as the Super Dragon powered down, and later they went to the shower room.

Afterwards, they went to the recreation room to relax themselves; Ron was making drinks with Joan, Charlene and Rufus was chatting with Michelle about the successful mission, Siera was playing a pool game with Naomi while Feona was watching the TV.

After awhile, Ron served the drinks to everyone as they saw the news about the successful takedown of the Professor Dementor by Kim Possible with GJ and Warbirds as well as the Navy.

"Hey Ron, are you going to tell them on what we found in the Bebe room?" Feona asked,

"Maybe after Kim's graduation, now everyone needs some rest from work" he said as she nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**The following week later**

At the field of the Middleton HS, the parents began taking their seats at the bleachers and some of the parents was talking with the other parents. Ron and his teammates was dressed in a formal outfits which seating at the center row while the Possible family was a row in front of them.

"Good evening, Rowland and you all" James greeted them,

"Good evening, Mr. Possible" the blonde man replied as the girls smiled back,

"Could you believe it? My little girl is all grown up and going to be a young adult, I guess Ronald's reaction is to be happy for her and her relationship back with that boy, Josh" her father felt proud,

'Definite I would be happy for her...wait, Josh? How did he...Oh forget it!' Ron's mind said,

"The ceremony is starting..." Ann saw the students in graduation robes began walking into their seats while the guests of honor seated was at the front.

The ceremony started with the singing of the national anthem and the school anthem. After that, everyone seated down as Mr. Barkin who was representing behalf of the school board gave a speech and then invited Kim to give a speech on behalf of the students.

A thousands of applauses and cheers from the students filled the school field as Kim finished her speech before coming down from the stage. Another teacher invited a guest of honor who was the principal up to the stage for the award giving ceremony.

As students from each class lined up along the side of the stage, many of them was waiting eagerly for their turn to go onto the stage to receive their scrolls - containing their graduation certificates, from the principal.

"Miss Possible" Barkin called out her name.

The redheaded girl walked up to the stage with confidence and she smiled at the principal when receiving the scroll. From the seats, James used his Canon 700D camera to take the pictures of her daughter when she received her graduation certificate. Rena and the girls was cheering loudly for her achievement.

After the event was over, students went to meet their families as some of the parents in tears of joy for their children who was graduated. Kim went to her parents and she hugged them like a bear.

"Kimmie we're very proud of you" her mother said,

"Thanks mom" the redheaded girl felt happy,

"Hey Kim, this is for you" Rena gave a bouquet of flowers to her,

"Oh..thank you Rena! They're lovely" Kim looked at the mixture of flowers,

"Hey everyone!" a familiar voice came from behind as to see who was...Wade.

"Wade, I can't believe you're actually here" Kim knew that he sometimes show up for any important events,

Wade Load, the tech genius used to be short and chubby but now he had lost some weight, and grew a few inch taller than before.

"I was seated at the back row, and watching everything. By the way, congratulation Kim!" the tech genius said,

"Thanks Wade!" she smiled at him.

"Rowland, can you help to take our picture?" Ann asked him,

"Sure, Mrs. Possible" as James lend his camera to the blonde man,

"Alright everybody, smile!" as he took three pictures of Possible family before returning camera back.

Minutes later, all the people went to the refreshment corner provided by the student council which they served fruit juices and snacks. Afterwards, Warbirds decided to go back to base as they entered the SUV before leaving the area.

 **Two days later**

After having breakfast, everyone went to gather at the Bebe modification room for a meeting.

"Listen up, Feona and I decided to check the machines to be functional or not which there are...about a week ago" Ron told them,

"We also found something inside of this room" he added as the others was wondering what could it be while Feona went to the closet,

Then their eyes widened at what they saw which were two deactivated Bebe robots and some of the girls could not believe that they were not the only ones found by Ron and Rufus.

"I need all of you to think about adding them into our team. Let's discuss it" Feona said,

Then everyone went to the command center for their discussion about the team recruitment. Nearly three hours later, everyone came back into the Bebe room which the others agreed on the recruitment of the Warbirds. If there is a lot of tasks, the team can divide it and do it in a systematic way. Minutes later, the two Bebe robots was been activated as they began scanning the whole place while everyone was watching them.

"Hello I'm B-010" one of the Bebe robots spoke,

"And I'm B-011" the other spoke,

"What are your orders, master?" the two Bebes asked,

"The order is don't kill us and follow us. Just call me, Ron or Rowland" the blonde man said,

"Yes Ron" the two Bebe bots said in robotic tone,

"I also command both of you to activate your emotions" he said,

The two Bebe bots activated their emotions, at once they felt more alive with different emotions such as happy, sad, joy, surprise, shock and more. The other girls was enjoying this as some of them recalled this moment when they were given freedom.

"And also I would like you two to find your own personality to make it easier for everyone" he said,

As the two Bebe bots were searching through the internet for their own personalities, they also noticed the six (Bebe) girls among them and scanned them who are now androids.

"We also want to be upgrade like them" one of the Bebes said,

"Well then, tell me details of your personality and you can step into the machine" Ron pointed at the modifier.

The two Bebe bots told him about their personalities and they entered the machine one by one before the changing process started. After thirty minutes, the two Bebe bot had changed into android version girl which their bodies was similar like the other girls including organs, big tits and a nice booty.

Aleksander Thamov, a short blonde-haired Russian girl with the age of 21. Same height with Shego/Sherylin, hobbies are swimming, skiing, mastering Taekwondo skills and a little adventurous.

Olivia Leoncio, a black-haired Spanish girl with age of 20. Same height with Kim, an interest in choreography, volleyball sport and also Brazilian Jujitsu.

After being modified, Rufus went to take some clothes with the others for the new members of their members which Aleksander was in a red shirt with a skirt and Olivia was in a blue collared shirt with black leggings.

"For the uniforms, let both of you choose" the blonde man said,

"Okay Ron" the two new girls answered.

"How will be their training course?" Rufus asked,

"First, they need to get used for the surrounding of the base and then the training phase begins" Ron planned as everyone understood.

About three weeks later, the two new girls have gotten used to the surrounding of the base. After that, the Team Warbirds started conducting a training course included physical training, usage of vehicles and combating too.

 **A/N: The story will continued on.**


	6. Update for Readers

Dear readers, I apologized for the delay with the story. This is because my schedule was packed with uni's tasks from mid-2016 until the end of 2017. Also, I was involved in an industrial training program during the beginning of 2018.

Currently, I'm working on finishing the story of 'The Alteration ll'. Not only that, I decided to do reworks on 'The Alteration'.


End file.
